


mind that knows itself

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Soft Chara, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara does some commentary on the Mettaton fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind that knows itself

Chara surveys the battle scene, and with the utmost confidence that what they are saying is true, declares: “Mettaton.”

At a loss, huh? You shoot a couple of leg-shaped bullets out of the way, then shoot them again to keep them from swinging back at you.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here any more than you do, okay.” Chara ducks out of the way of a bullet even though you know they can’t really be hurt. Not that way, anyway. “This is a weird fight.”

You agree. Considering your options, but quickly - you see from every TV screen in the room that the ratings are dropping, and previous experience tells you that whatever’s important to Mettaton will be important to your survival - you decide to pose.

Chara scoffs at you. “Lift your leg more. No, more to the right.” You follow instructions, wobbling a little but managing not to fall over. “Okay. You posed dramatically. The audience nods.”

You see the ratings spike a little, and then manage to get out of your pose quickly enough to dodge away from some mini Mettatons.

“Of course he has bullets shaped like himself. Of course.” You’re not looking, but you’re pretty sure Chara is rolling their eyes. “Just keep dodging and posing.”

You do. You get better at the posing part, only falling down a few times. And then-

“Essay question?” Chara repeats, bewildered. “Keyboard? Uh… just say something, I guess??”

You stare. Time is running out, and under pressure you say the first thing that comes to your mind, which turns out to be: absolutely nothing intelligible as actual words.

You’re not very good at talking under pressure.

But it’s a lot of nonsense, and Mettaton seems pleased. “Ooh, you said so much about me… I love how passionate you are. ...even though I don’t understand what you said…”

Now you’re the one rolling your eyes, while Chara seems mostly incredulous. “Mettaton is saving your essay for future use. Does he just record everything everyone says about him, or…?”

You shrug. You’re getting good at shrugging while doing things like dodging bombs. A lot of your fights are shrug-worthy.

“This is the weirdest fight we’ve been in,” they say.

Okay but think about Tsunderplane, you suggest, while scoffing at the audience. You wonder if Tsunderplane watches MTT TV and is in denial about it.

A soft laugh as Chara recalls the fight. “You have a point there. Oh, and Frisk, I know you hate attacking at all, but I think you’d be able to get away with shooting his heart when he sends it out.”

Really? You’re unsure. Isn’t that his weak point? You know by now Chara wouldn’t lie to you, but…

“Of course I wouldn’t lie to you,” Chara says, a bit less strongly than you’d expect. “He’s a robot, he can come back from a lot. It’d probably weaken his attacks some. ...I know how you feel about not killing people, I’m not going to try and change that now.”

You believe them, and take Chara’s advice. The next time Mettaton reveals his heart, you shoot.

His arms falling off is startling. You glance back at your copilot.

“Robot,” they remind you, eyeing one of the arms on the floor. “A little damage is good for ratings. I think. I always thought that was cool when I was watching TV.”

It’s still a little bit worrying when neither of you are trained stunt actors. As far as you know.

“If we hurt him too much on accident,” Chara says, with all the patience of a babysitter, “we’ll undo it. Okay?”

Okay. You keep fighting and posing.


End file.
